The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
A light emitting device in which a light emitting element is mounted has been used for a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, or the like. In such a light emitting device, a light-transmissive member containing a fluorescent material is bonded onto a light emitting element by a light-transmissive bonding member. It has been suggested to employ a bonding member having a circular-arc shape at a lateral surface of a light emitting element for improving light extraction efficiency on a lateral side of such a light emitting device (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2013-12545).